


ihaveacrushonyou

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [360]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Asking Out, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Then, why are you acting so weird?”Was she… shaking?Kagami saw how Marinette tensed up and...“Ihaveacrushonyou.”
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [360]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Comments: 4
Kudos: 191





	ihaveacrushonyou

Kagami had not expected to see Marinette waiting for her as she left today’s fencing practice.

Her original plan was to go home and study, but seeing her friend was always welcoming.

“Marinette, what are you doing here?”

As she said it, she noticed that her body language was… different and unusual, and she had no idea if it was good or bad. Marinette quickly looked to her sides, and didn’t seem to want to make eye contact.

“Well, I… just came her to ask you something. Do you… wanna go out for ice cream some time, with me? When you’re free?”

Kagami looked at her with a puzzled face. Why was she so nervous when asking such a simple thing? It wasn’t like they hadn’t had ice cream before. After all, they were friends.

She nodded, unsure, afraid to accidentally choose the wrong words. The atmosphere made her uneasy, especially since Marinette acted like this. She didn’t want to mess up.

“Sure, it would be nice. But why are you so… tense? We’ve had ice cream before and you were never like this. Did… I do something wrong?”

She said it out loud.

It both felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders from speaking up, while a new one was chained to her for doing exactly that, simultaneously.

She waited for her answer, expecting Marinette to think she was all weird, but she looked shocked.

“Kagami, of course you didn’t do anything wrong!” she said, while moving her hands around like she always did when flustered. Had her face turned… more red?

“Then, why are you acting so weird?”

Was she… shaking?

Kagami saw how Marinette tensed up and...

“Ihaveacrushonyou.”

“What?”

“I have a crush on you. And I really wanna spend time with you, on a date. I’m just nervous because I don’t wanna ruin our friendship with you being weirded out that I have feelings for you.”

She felt the relief fill her with her next breath.

“Thank goodness. I thought I had messed something up and you were uncomfortable around me. This is… much better. Very much better.” she said, smiling. “And yes, I would really like going on a date with you.”


End file.
